wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Maiden of Virtue
Boss in Karazhan, she is a titan like the construct in The Guest Chambers. Bears a modelling resemblance to Ironaya of Uldaman. She is ironically put behind the rooms full of ladies of the night. Abilities * Melee: Hits a warrior with 14,000 armor for 2500-3500 every 1.8s with a normal hit, and for 4000-4800 with a crushing blow. * Holy Fire: 1 sec. cast, 2 sec. cooldown, consumes an enemy in flames for 3000-3500 fire damage, burning it and inflicting additional 1750 fire damage every 2 seconds over 12 sec. (DoT, dispellable). Blockable with Grounding Totem. Spell Reflection also works on it. Targets a random person not in melee range, pets are valid targets. * Holy Ground: Waves of virtue emanate from the caster, infusing nearby ground with holy power, for 240-360 holy damage every 3 sec. 12 yards. Silences for 0.5 seconds every 1 second, preventing non-instant spellcasting. Breaks the Repentance stun (see below). * Holy Wrath: AoE chained holy damage, inflicting more damage for every target it hits. No cast time, 20s cooldown. Similar to the ability High Priest Venoxis uses. Hits for around 2000 on the first target, 2900 on the second, 3800 on the third, 5400 on the fourth. * Repentance: Puts all players in a state of meditation, incapacitating them for up to 10 sec. Any damage caused will awaken the target. Also deals about 1500-2000 holy damage. She casts Repentance at random intervals, but no more often than 25 seconds. This affects all players, not just humanoid players. This effect cannot be dispelled, but certain abilities can make you immune to it (see below). Tips *Warriors who pop Berserker Rage can become immune to or break Repentance. The same applies to Beastmastery hunters with The Beast Within. **Being Immume to the Repentance effect also prevents the 2k front-end damage. *A paladin who has cast Blessing of Sacrifice on the tank will be broken out of Repentance early by the damage sharing. *Spread out to mitigate the effect of Holy Wrath. *Fire protection pots are helpful against the Holy Fire as it does fire damage instead of the expected holy damage. *A tip for Warlocks: equip a Spellstone and bring out your Felpuppy to dispell magic. Two free Holy Fires! *Casting Dampen Magic on melee DPS reduces the Holy Ground tick damage to 150-200 so that single HoT can keep them alive pretty well. *Rogues and Feral druids: The Maiden is not immune to bleed effects. *The rooms off the hallway prior to the Maiden do not need to be cleared. If you choose to skip them, be sure to hug the wall to your right or you risk drawing aggro from the mobs in the side rooms. The hallway seems to be on a 45 minute timer. However, the servants quarters ads spawn quicker at 20-25 mins. *She's immune to Taunt, so don't use Power Word: Shield on the tank before the fight starts. Safest start is probably letting a hunter pull with Misdirection and Aimed Shot. Strategies Maiden of Virtue should be tanked where she is standing. A warrior or druid tank makes no difference as Repentance will break almost instantly on the melee due to the Maiden's Consecration. It is suggested that the warrior tank have high maximum life, to prevent unlucky crit deaths during repentance. , Last Stand, Shield Wall, healing potions, Health Stones, and Nightmare Vine Seeds are all excellent tools to keep a tank up during unlucky repentances. Everyone must spread out to avoid chaining the Holy Wrath. All ranged DPS and healers should stand in front of a pillar each, alone, as shown in the diagram to the right. It is possible to position prior to the pull, so long as you stay near the wall. Run in after the tank has aggro get LoS. There is enough room for everyone to place themselves like this. There is a large hitbox around her from which she can be hit by melee. It is not recommended to have more than 3 players in melee range as to avoid Holy Wrath chaining too high. Her Holy Fire ability is a fire attack, and can be resisted with the appropriate gear. However, stacking fire resist is not necessary due to the low rate of fire for this ability, and the randomness of the targetting. The DoT part of this ability needs to be instantly cleansed, so players must be positioned so that they can be cleansed by a nearby healer. Once the raid has been positioned correctly, a cleansers have line of sight to all characters, the only remaining issue is how to deal with her incapacitate. Dealing with Repentance * Paladin/Blessing of Sacrifice - It is possible to break Repentance using Blessing of Sacrifice to cause the Paladin to take damage when the tank is hit. This allows you to have a healer up during the 10 seconds everyone else is incapacitated. Complications to this can arise as occasionally the tank will not be properly broken, leaving only the Paladin unstunned, and thus the aggro target. A paladin must be prepared to use Divine Shield instantly in this case to avoid being killed by the boss. It is possible for another paladin to put Blessing of Sacrifice on the first to have two healers unstunned. * Stacking HoT - If you have sufficient healers, you can stack heal over time spells on the tank, theoretically allowing you to ignore the issue for healing for the ten seconds. Only suggested if you possess many (non-paladin healers) and a well-geared tank, otherwise this should be a supplimentary strategy to the other approaches. This also works well with the druids swiftmend ability. It is recommended that at least one druid in this scenario keep lifebloom on the target. HoT timers are recommended. * Healers run in - This approach requires timing, and has the healers running into range of the consecration so that it removes repentance. This requires a timing mod, and may not be 100% guaranteed, as her ability does not seem to be on an exact timer. * Tank drags the boss - In this case, the tank drags the boss near one of the stunned healers during the fight, thus removing their repentance when she uses her Holy Ground ability. The drawback to this approach is that it may set off her chaining attack, and there is still a lag between the repentance and the first heal landable. This is best combined with one of the above approaches. Positioning of Melee Positioning of melee is very important if they are to live through the fight. They should always be behind the Maiden if you are using the Paladin/Blessing of Sacrifice strategy, and the paladin himself should be behind the tank. The reason for this is in the event of the warrior remaining stunned while the paladin is up, she will run to the paladin. If tank is on the way, she may consecrate the tank and break his repentence. However if a melee DPS are consecrated on the way (and thus broke out of repentence), he will promptly be killed because Maiden will first focus on whoever is not in Repentence. You want to force the maiden to run through the tank to the paladin, raising the chance of her knocking the tank out of his stun on the way, meanwhile avoiding breaking any melee dps' repentence. Obsolete Strategies It is no longer possible to have a designated tank for her Holy Fires. Additionally, it is not possible to range them or avoid them via line of sight. Treeform Druids are no longer immune to Repentance ability. These changes were made in patch 2.0.10. She cannot be reset by running out of the fight, and will follow you to the entrance of Karazhan. Loot External Links * AmpWoW Karazhan Boss Strats Page * Bosskillers Maiden of Virtue Collection * Loot Table: gsDKP.Com (12 Items - Complete) * Maiden of Virtue Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com * Karazhan Strategy guide guild guide Category:Stone Giants Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan